


Shifters (They're beasts)

by love_me_dearly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Human Ace, Kidnapping, M/M, Shifter, Shifter Marco, Threesome - M/M/M, all of them are actually, human Law, human katakuri, human kid, human luffy, human sabo, katakuri is confused as fuck, kid and law want to beat the shit out of doflamingo, shifter doflamingo, shifter mihawk, shifter thatch, shifter whitebeard clan, zoro's bad sense of direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_me_dearly/pseuds/love_me_dearly
Summary: It was well-known to everyone that there was something behind that great wall, something dangerous."They're beast. Smart fucking beasts"
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Sabo, Akagami no Shanks | Res-Haired Shanks/Sabo, Charlotte Katakuri/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Donquixote Doflamingo/Eustass Kid, Donquixote Doflamingo/Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Thatch, Portgas D. Ace/Thatch
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	1. The great wall

The great wall…

A wall that was built a long time ago, By our ancestors and the ones before us. It was given its name because of how big and tall it is.

So tall, that even the newest and strongest airplanes couldn’t reach the top of the wall. The wall rose past the clouds.

No one really knew why that wall was built. Actually… they knew why it was to keep us, humans, from going to the other side of the wall. Or maybe to keep the other creatures on the other side from coming to us.

But the real question was, what was on the other side? Are there living creatures there? Or were they just nothing and destruction. Hopeless destruction.

For a while, that’s what we thought; that behind the wall was nothing but destruction. Destroyed land with no life. But that was of course before we started hearing the noises the voices.

On October 21, 1982. A lady, who lived alone after the loss of her husband, claimed that she heard noises coming from the other side of the wall.

She said she heard it from her house, that wasn’t so close to the wall but not that far either. Far enough to know that the noises were loud for her to hear.

The next day, many officers and people, that heard her story, went to the wall to see, more like hear. If what she said was true. Nothing happened at day, so the people claimed that she was a liar. But when night came, the noises were heard.

It was said that the noises were more like animals, just creeper, deeper. That type that would send a shiver of fear down your spine. People said they heard loud terrifying growls and snarls. Some claimed that they heard craws and shrieks.

But one thing they all said in common, that the voices were terrifying and scary.

One thing was for sure, **they didn’t want to know what was behind that wall causing these noises.**

Because the people were terrified of the noises and didn’t want to know what was behind the wall or anything about it. The case was closed and no one searched about it or made any move to show that they wanted to know what was behind the wall.

After a couple of decades, a businessman named Akainu wanted to know what was behind the wall and know about it. He did everything he could to gather as many clues as he could, as many scientists and doctors, as many allies to support his idea.

After many years and years of searching, a few creatures from the other side managed to get to the humans’ side.

People from all around the world started to freak out, even though the creatures found were only three; two males and one female.

Akainu took his chance and captured the creatures. It was said that he needed 10 of the strongest first ranked guards to hold one of the males down after his powers were drained from him. And two others to inject him with a needle to make him pass out.

Akainu needed many men to fight the three creatures and drained their power. About a hundred of second-ranked guards.

He then took them to one of his most secured labs, away from the people. And it was closest to the wall. He called his best scientist to come and test the creatures.

* * *

“Come on, Sabo! We’re going to be late!” Whined Luffy as clutched his bag tightly. They were finally called by Akainu to investigate and test some creatures from the other side.

The three brothers couldn’t believe it when they heard that they were the chosen scientists to test those creatures.

They were asked to pack their bags with all their clothes and needs because this is a really dangerous case and they need them available at any time. So, it was better if they stayed in the same building.

Sabo closed his notebook and slid it in his pocket with his pen. He grabbed his bag and ran to the front door, where Luffy was, waiting for him.

“Where’s Ace?” Sabo asked as he walked side by side Luffy who was hopping from excitement.

“He’s in the car already, Hurry up!” Shouted Luffy as he raced to the car. Sabo chuckled and ran after him, they entered the car with a laugh.

“Finally! Let’s go!” Grumbled Ace as he quickly drove to the building.

The building small by any means. It was big and heavily guarded by first ranked guards. And it was the only building guarded by first ranked guards and no second-ranked guards.

“Hi, Katakuri!” They all greeted Katakuri when they entered. Katakuri was the son of a very powerful and successful businesswoman, Charlotte Linlin. She was one of Akainu’s many allies.

Katakuri was also the head guard of the first ranked guards. And he was responsible for guarding this building. It was normal to see him walking around with his trident, Mogura.

Katakuri waved at them as a greeting and continued with the head guards of the second-ranked guards, Law and Kidd.

Those two argued and fought most of the time and caused trouble everywhere. But they were good at their hob, which was the only reason why Akainu hasn’t fired them yet.

The three brothers went to Akainu’s office. To ask him what they were supposed to do. Sabo stepped forward and knocked on the door,

A deep ‘Come in’ was heard and they opened the door and stepped in.

“Oh! You’ve arrived” Smile Akainu and his face brightened. Many would think that Akainu was a heartless bastard, but deep down, he was nice and kind to his close friends and family.

“You probably want to meet the creatures as fast as possible. I’ve called you to the office to tell you a few things and tell you which creature you’ve been assigned.

The creatures look very much human, but they can shift to animals. Those creatures are powerful and dangerous. So, I’m telling you, whatever happens, no matter how nice they are to you, **don’t open their chains** ” Akainu explained, his voice got lower at the end and he looked at Luffy.

Luffy noticed. “What?” He said to Akainu when Akainu didn’t look away.

“You know what,” Akainu said as he crossed his arms.

“Okay, fine!” Luffy said in defeat and pouted.

“Who are our assigned shifters?” Asked Sabo, Luffy looked up at that question and smile brightly. He started hopping on his chair, waiting for Akainu to tell them.

Akainu sighed.

“As you know, there are two males and one female. Luffy, I’ve assigned you the female, since she is the weakest. And you look like you could get some information out of her with your baby-like personality” Luffy cheered as he jumped from his seat.

“Sabo, I’ve assigned you one of the males. Because that male seemed to be the smartest and he won’t crack easily. I don’t want to give him neither Luffy nor Ace, I’m afraid he could trick them into doing something” Sabo smiled and nodded his head.

“Last but not least, Ace. I’ve assigned you to the strongest out of the three. I don’t if you will be able to handle him, but you are the only one left of them, so I gave him to you”

Ace, who was silent the whole time, smiled and chuckled. “You know I liked a Challenge,” He said.

“Okay, that’s all I have to tell you. The codes to the rooms are with Katakuri. Memorize all three codes in case one of you was missing and it was emergency, the other two could come” Akainu said and with that, he permitted them to leave.

Luffy got up and rushed out the door to Katakuri. Sabo got up and followed him. Just as Ace was about to follow them, Akainu grabbed his hand.

“Ace, I’m serious. That shifter is dangerous and powerful. Ask Katakuri if you like, he would tell you just how dangerous and strong that shifter is. If he starts getting aggressive or started struggling with his chains or anything like that, **leave the room immediately**.” Akainu Warned.

“Don’t worry about me Boss” Ace joked with a salute and left to follow his brothers.

* * *

Ace couldn’t stop thinking about what Akainu told him. Was his assigned shifter that dangerous? Well, one way to find out.

Ace went to Katakuri to get the code after he got all the codes needed, he turned to Katakuri.

“Hey, Katakuri. I wanted to ask you something” He said.

Katakuri looked at him and raised an eyebrow, encouraging Ace to continue.

“About the shifter, I am assigned to, is he really as dangerous and powerful as Akainu claimed him to be”

Katakuri looked down at the names and codes. “oh, him” Katakuri whispered. He looked back at Ace. “To be honest, I can’t lie to you and deny what Akainu could’ve told you. That shifter was really powerful. Ten of my best men had trouble holding him down, even after his powers were drained as he fought half of the second-ranked guards.” Katakuri seemed lost in his thoughts as he spoke.

Ace was surprised, he didn’t think it was that serious. He thanked Katakuri and continued his way to his assigned shifter.

The room holding the shifter was heavily guarded. It was made of the strongest metal and had no window. I had a thick large door that took 5 guards to open.

The guards told him that when he finished, all he had to do was press the green button. If it was an emergency, he presses the red button. They said the blue-button outside the room was for an emergency, to look the shifter inside.

Ace thanked them and took a deep breath and stepped in.

Ace walked in with a smile. The room was white, with a brown desk and a red chair seating opposite the shifter. The creature noticed him immediately and snarled at him, his hazel lion-like eyes glared at him, his sharp white fangs flashed as he bared his teeth.

That only lasted for a second, before the shifter looked at him with wide eyes, the black in his eyes expanding that only a little hazel was left. The shifter lifted his head and turned it to Ace, he sniffed the air for a bit before he smiled and purred.

The shifter was heavily chained to the wall, with thick black chains, two wrapped around each hand, and two on each leg. He had a smaller chain but still consider big, around his neck, just enough to make him able to turn his head but not be able to snap it forward for whatever reason, probably to bite.

Ace gulped at the shifter’s strange behavior but said nothing. He slowly moved forward towards the red chair. The shifter was eyeing each of his moves with sharp eyes. 

“hi,” Ace said once he was seated on the red chair, “I will be your doctor, for now, I will ask you some questions that you will answer,” Ace said casually, trying to hide the fear he was feeling.

The shifter didn’t say anything and just stared at him. Ace was starting to think he doesn’t understand English. “umm… you understand English?” he asked slowly, in case the shifter didn’t understand.

The shifter stared at Ace but then nodded. Ace let out a sigh of relief at that. “okay, Ummm… let’s start with the basics. What’s your name?” Ace questioned the shifter and opened his notebook to record his notes.

“ **Thatch** ,” the shifter said in a deep voice. “ok,” said Ace and recorded that in his notes beside the name. “Age?” He asked, **“25”** replied Thatch.

“Oh you’re young” Ace exclaimed and smiled at the shifter. He then looked back at his notes, unaware of the tint of pink on Thatch’s cheeks at seeing him smile.

* * *

Sabo entered the silent room, it wasn’t as heavy-guarded as Thatch’s room, but the shifter inside still had chains holding him down.

“Hello,” Said Sabo as he took a seat at the front of the room where a chair was there for him, the shifter didn’t respond and just glared at him.

“My name’s Sabo, I’ll be your doctor,” Sabo said with a smile, trying to look nice and kind. The shifter only narrowed his eyes and looked away.

“May I have your name?” Asked Sabo, but the shifter didn’t respond and simply ignored him. “Do you have any siblings?” Asked Sabo, trying to find a way to lighten the mood and get casual with the shifter, so the shifter would open up more.

That seemed to get the shifter's attention because the shifter looked at him but still didn’t answer. “I have 2 siblings,” said Sabo. “Luffy and Ace” He smiled.

“We’re not related by blood. Ace and I were both adopted by Luffy’s grandfather. But that doesn’t ruin our relationship.” He chuckled. 

“Luffy and Ace used to always be the troublemakers and I would always be dragged into their problems with them, still do” He continued and started drifting to his memories with them, forgetting that there was an actual shifter in the room.

“Ace is always that stubborn boy that gets the idea and convinces Luffy to join by offering him meat. I always try to stop them but give up at the end and join them” He smiled.

“I even remember that one time…” Sabo started saying all his memorable moments with his brothers and the pranks they used to make and how much trouble they would go through when Garp finds out.

“… And then he hit us with his so-called fists of love, Ace still insisted on becoming a gangster!” Sabo laughed, he wanted to continue but was stopped by the ring of a bell, indicating that their session has ended.

“Well… looks like I did all the taking, see you in our next session” He smiled and just as he was about to leave he heard the shifter say: “Izou, name Izou” 

* * *

“Oh my god!” Luffy squeaked when he entered the room and saw the shifter. Unlike the previous two, this shifter only two chains on her holding her arms down.

“YOU ARE REAL!!!” Luffy ran up to her, she smiled at him. “I’M LUFFY, I’M YOU DOCTOR!” He squeaked again, he was jumping around. “OH MY GOD! CAN YOU SHIFT? WHAT ANIMAL CAN YOU SHIFT TO? CAN I RIDE YOU? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Luffy bombed her with all the questions, getting close to her face.

She giggled. “little,” she said, using two of her fingers to show a ‘little’. “what’s your name?” asked Luffy once he finally calmed down. “Makino” She smiled.

“That’s a beautiful name” Luffy smiled, “How old are you?” he asked. “32,” She said. Luffy looked at her in surprise, “32?! But you look so young” He said and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

She giggled and placed her hand in front of her mouth. She patted Luffy’s head. Luffy then started ranting about how meat is very amazing and why it is the most important thing in life.

Makino smiled as she listened to him, he reminded her of a baby, she felt the mother side of her warm up to him and get protective. She then remembered something and placed both her hands on Luffy’s arms.

“Luffy, you in danger,” She said while looking at him with wide eyes. “Me in danger?” Luffy looked at her confused. “all” She said, telling him that not only he is in danger, but all of the others are too.

“Why?” He asked. 

“Clan come here,” she told him.

“Your clan?” Asked Luffy confused. Makino nodded. “me and them,” she said. “You mean the other shifters?” he asked and she nodded.

“Who is coming?” Luffy asked her. “Big, strong Yonko clan,” Makino told him, holding her hands up, to show how big they are. “Red hair and Whitebeard”.

“Are those their names?” He asked her, she nodded, just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

“So, she said that some clan is coming?” Asked Ace, laying on his bed, his head rested on his hand.

Luffy nodded. “Yep, she said we are in danger. Their clans were coming” Luffy said as he took a bite of his meat. “She said two clans were coming, Red hair and whitebeard”.

“so their clans are coming to save them” Sabo whispered, connecting the dots. “If their so said clans are coming, then we’re in big danger,” Sabo said.

Ace snorted, “She probably just said that to intimidate you, nothing serious. Let’s just go to sleep”

And with that, the three brothers slept peacefully, unaware of the upcoming dangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long but here I am

“Are all the shifters locked in their rooms?” Sabo asked one of the guards. It has been a week since the shifters came. And through that week, the scientists were able to get some information from the shifters. But all in all, the shifters didn’t open up much past their names, ages, and a few basic information about them.  
They didn’t mention anything about what’s behind the wall, and whenever the three brothers tried to ask them about it, they would give small simple answers that didn’t give any real answer or indicate what’s behind the wall.

  
However, for the past two days, the shifters were acting differently. They stopped talking, except for Makino, who kept warning Luffy and tried to convince him to leave and go far away. She kept saying that someone is coming and that they needed to leave fast. But for two hours now they’ve all been silent as if they’re waiting for something.

  
“Sabo” Sabo heard a voice call him, he turned to see Ace. Ace had his lab coat on with a simple tank top under it. He wore his pants today than his usual shorts. His hair was messy, and he was writing on his notes.

  
“How did it go?” Asked Sabo. Sabo was wearing his lab coat too, but with a more proper outfit under. He wore a blue button-up with black pants and a black belt. He had his notes in hand.

  
“Nothing, he didn’t respond to me.” Said Ace. Sabo sighed, they were trying to talk to the shifters and get them to respond, but so far, they have no success. They both headed to the security room, to watch from the cameras. It’s been two hours, nothing happened. Luffy had come back not long ago and told them that he got no response from Makino before heading back to their room, he got bored from staying in the security room after fifteen minutes. Katakuri has come after the first hour and stayed with them.

  
They were all getting bored and losing their focus. They have been here for a long time and nothing happened. Suddenly, a loud alarm was heard. A guard rushed into the room and talked with Katakuri. Katakuri quickly got up and started shouting orders. It was clear that the situation is serious.  
“What’s going on?” Asked Ace. Katakuri sighed and rubbed his face.

  
“Someone invaded the building,” Katakuri said. “Scientists, Stay here. This is probably the safest place in the building now. The unknown attacker attack from the north wing, the wing closest to the shifters.”

  
“Yes, okay. They attacked the north wing.” Sabo said. Then he looked at ace, they both looked at Katakuri and then looked bath at each other.

  
“Wait a minute…” Ace started.

  
“LUFFY’S AT THE NORTH WING!” They both shouted together.

  
“What?! I thought he was with you!” Katakuri growled.

  
“He was, but then he left to go back to his room,” Sabo said.

  
“Okay” Katakuri sighed and tried to calm himself down. “You both stay here; I will go get him.”

  
“What?! No! We’re coming too” Ace shouted, but it was too late, Katakuri left the room and locked the door. He knew they wouldn’t listen to him so he locked the door and took the key.

  
He grabbed his trident and continued shouting orders. He ordered team A to come with him to the north wing and ordered team B to stay back as back up and wait for a signal if needed. Katakuri stood at the door of the start of the north wing. He slowly entered and motioned for his team to follow him. They quietly crept into the north wing. The place was destroyed, the lights were half broken and only a few were working.

  
The place was empty, Katakuri stepped forward and into the main clearing of the north wing. He turned and searched the place. He headed towards the far end and his eyes widened

  
“Oh no,” he whispered. The door to the lab and the scientist area was ripped open. He heard a female scream from there, probably one of the nurses. Before Katakuri could react, he heard a scream from behind him. Katakuri turned and saw one of his team members on the floor with a big bloody bite on his shoulders. He was dead.

  
Behind him was a man, clearly a shifter, he had brown hair and was snarling, his bloody teeth clear. He jumped on the next team member. Another man appeared from the right, he looked like a shark and had gills. He killed one of the members.

  
Katakuri snapped out of it and swung his trident, the brunette jumped back before the trident could touch him. He jumped on Katakuri but Katakuri used his trident to stop the shifter from biting his neck. He whistled and team B busted in the place. They all started fighting.

  
“Haruta, go with your brother and help Marco and the others to get Thatch back, I will handle this one,” A deep voice said. Katakuri turned and saw an old man. The man was huge and Katakuri’s head reached his shoulders. Katakuri wasn’t used to having people taller than him, he was always the giant and the tallest.  
The man had a large spear in his hand. The two shifters left, Katakuri tried to stop them but was almost hit with a spear, he quickly jumped back. How did the man do that? Katakuri was so far away from him! How did he get here so fast?

  
It was clear that the man was holding back, and Katakuri knew he was no match for him. Suddenly, he felt a large weight on his shoulders, there was no weight. It was like gravity got heavier. All the members left fell and passed out. Katakuri felt his knees go weak, he used his trident to hold him up. He saw the old man smirking at him.

  
“Just give up, brat. You can’t defeat me” He said. Katakuri gathered the last of his power and tried stabbing the man with his trident, but the man slammed the back of the spear on the back of his neck and that was the last thing Katakuri felt before he passed out.

* * *

  
“Ah!” Ace kicked the door for the hundredth time.

  
Sabo sat on his chair; he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to hack into the north wing security system. This building had a different security system, in case one security system was hacked or invaded, they won’t have access to all wings. Good thing Sabo studied hacking.

  
“Yes!” Sabo cheered as he managed to hack into the north wing security system. He quickly looked through the cameras and his eyes widened. “Ace…”  
Sabo called Ace’s name but Ace didn’t respond. Sabo called again, but ace still didn’t respond and still tried to open the door. “Ace!” Sabo shouted.  
“What?!” Ace Shouted back.

  
“Come see this” Sabo said. Ace sighed and went beside him and looked at the cameras. Ace’s eyes widened. “No way”

  
“Katakuri and his whole team were defeated,” Sabo whispered. He switched to the lab section and Sabo gasped. Luffy and a group of other scientists and nurses were corned and shifters were surrounding them.

  
“Damnit! They’ve got Luffy!” Ace shouted and punched the door. A loud crack was heard. Ace and Sabo froze. Sabo turned his face and looked at the door. Ace slowly and carefully opened the door. The door squeaked open. Ace broke the lock.

  
“Finally!” Ace shouted.

  
“Ace, no-“ Sabo tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ace bolted out of the security room and headed towards the north wing to save Luffy. Sabo quickly grabbed a walkie-talkie and threw it to Ace. Ace caught it and continued running.

  
Sabo wanted to follow him but he knew the dangers of it and he also knew that Ace wouldn’t stop. So, he decided that he will stay in the security room watching over him and telling him directions and information through the walkie talkie.

  
“Ace, can you hear me?” Sabo asked through the walkie talkie.

  
“Yes, I can” Ace responded. Sabo followed Ace through the cameras.

  
“Okay, Ace. I need you to take another way to the lab. Don’t go towards the main door, there Katakuri and his men were defeated.” Sabo said.

  
“But I don’t know any other ways,” Ace said.

  
“I will tell you” Sabo typed and searched for ways to the lab. “Okay, I found one. Head towards the east wing, the one on the other side of the lab. I need you to take the back door. Turn right, now turn left and continue straight”

  
Ace panted as he listened to his brother’s information. He nodded and headed towards the back door through the directions his brother gave him. He stopped in front of the back door and slowly opened it carefully. He was at the top of the lab watching down. The shifters were surrounding Luffy and the others.

  
The leader of the shifters as it seems was a man with blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He looked like a normal shifter except for the small blue flames on his body.  
“Ace, don’t attack. Stay there until we find an opportunity. You have no chance against them.” Sabo said.

  
Ace saw as the shifter growled at Luffy, who looked terrified. The shifter was asking questions about what the passcodes are and where the shifters are. The shifters were moved into a more secured room, which is probably why the shifter couldn’t find them.

  
A loud boom was heard. Ace slammed on the metal door, making a low noise. The blonde shifter’s eyes snapped up at where ace was and ace immediately ducked behind the door.

  
“Looks like red hair arrived,” The blond shifter said and turned back to Luffy.

  
“Sabo, what was that?” Ace Whispered.

  
“Looks like there’s another invasion,” Sabo said. He couldn’t lock the door because the look was broken. He grabbed the chairs and shelves and dragged them in front of the door.

  
“Where is it?” Ace asked.

  
“In the south wing” Sabo whispered. Ace’s eyes widened.

  
“But you’re in the south wing!” He whisper shouted.

  
“I know” Sabo replied calmly.

  
“Sabo, get out of there!”

  
“I can’t. If I leave now, whoever invaded will notice”

  
Ace was about to reply but he was cut off by a loud growl. He turned and saw the blond alpha holding Luffy up by the front of his shirt. His claws were long and he looked like he was about to strike Luffy.

  
“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it” Sabo whispered.

  
“Take care, Sabo” Ace said and placed the walkie-talkie in his pocket. He saw the shifter raise his hand to slash Luffy and quickly stood up.

  
“Hey” He shouted. All the shifters turned to him. The blond looked at him as Ace walked down the stairs with his hands up. “You want the passcodes, don’t you?”  
“Who are you?” The blond shifter asked.

  
“It doesn’t matter. Do you want the passcodes?”

  
“Do you have them?”

  
“Yes, I will give them to you under one condition”

  
“What?”

  
“you let the others go and you let me go after I tell you” The blond shifter stared at Ace for a minute then nodded. “Fine, they can go”

  
Ace sighed in relief, then motioned for Luffy and the others to leave. Luffy looked like he wanted to say something but a nurse grabbed his arm and shook her head.

  
Ace felt a sharp claw grab his arm. He turned and saw the blond shifter holding him. “What are the passcodes?” The blond shifter asked. Ace told him the codes.

  
“Now that that’s done, I will be leaving,” Ace said. He turned to walk away as the deal was but a clawed hand roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

  
“Hey! Let me go, that was part of the deal” Ace shouted as he tried to pull himself away from the blond shifter, now way closer than Ace is comfortable with.

  
“Say, do you think I’m stupid?” Asked the blond shifter.

  
“What do you mean?” Asked Ace, although he knew entirely what the shifter meant and hoped he wouldn’t catch on that.

  
“Where are they?” The blond shifter growled.

  
“w-who?” Ace cursed at himself for stuttering. The blond shifter growled and in a flash, grabbed Ace’s neck and slammed him to the wall. Ace groaned as his head hit the wall and a soft clink echoed.

  
“oh, what’s this?” The blond shifter held Ace up with one hand and grabbed the walkie talkie, now on the floor, and looked at it. He heard Sabo’s low voice through it. He smirked and looked at the side of the walkie talkie, which had ‘south wing, security room’ written on it. The blond shifter was one of the few of his kind who bothered to study the language of humans. The humans didn’t know about them, but the shifters knew of humans.

  
The blonde shifter threw the walkie talkie on the floor and crushed it with his feet. He turned to one of the shifters behind him. “Tell red hair there’s a human in the south wing’s security room”

  
“No!” Ace tried to shout with a raspy voice, but the shifter already left.

  
“Now, you” the blonde shifter’s eyes glowed and his hands tightened on Ace’s throat. “are going to tell me where the shifters are.”


End file.
